Platform weighing scales employing pulley and tape linkages to movably support the platform relative a base and also to actuate a weight responsive transducer element are known in the art. For example, such linkages are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,050,532, 3,938,603 and 2,736,549.
Many of the prior art tape and pulley linkage designs do not give an accurate readout in response to different platform weights. Additionally, these weighing scales may generate varying weight readings depending upon the location on the platform at which the load to be weighed is applied. A noncentered load on the platform tends to produce a reading which differs from that of a centered weight.